Midnight Visit
by Alex aka Numbuh 145362
Summary: PREQUEL! This explains a bit of what's going on in The Guy with the Aviators Hat. Gives you a hint what going on with Fanny, why Maurice disappears, and maybe why everyone is after Abby. I also made it a 86/274 oneshot! Had to throw in a couple.


This is like a prequel to The Guy with the Aviator Hat. It explains a bit of what is going on and I've wanted to do an 86/274 story for a while. Since I've already done an 86/60 I figured I could do one now. So I hope all you 86/274 fans enjoy, but for you 86/anyone else. You might want to find something else to read!

Disclaimer! I don't own KND or there would be so much more coupleness!!! :P

* * *

Thump, thump, pebbles were pelting my window. Looking out the window, I notice Chad. I felt myself becoming angry.

"Oi, Chad, what are you doing!" I start to yell, but realize my family is sleeping, and switch to a whisper. "My family is sleeping. Do you want me to get in trouble?!" Chad shook his head. "Then why are you here?"

"Can I come up?" He asks. I was about to say no, but it looked like he need to talk to me. I nod my head. He climbs up, using the garden trellis, to my room. He jumps insides and looks around.

"Rainbow Monkeys, nice!" He says, smirking. I blush, and then retort, "I've not been able… I'm holding… Stupid Boy!" Chad chuckles.

"It's okay Fanny, all of us have stuff we are not proud of." He consoles. I gaze up at him.

"Like what Chad?" I demand. He shifts uncomfortably.

"Just forget it okay." He says. I nod.

"So why were you throwing rocks at my window?" I ask. Chad stares at me. I can almost see the gears turning in his head. He finally says, "It's about the TND." I perk up. Chad and I are both in the TND, and Chad also a Teenz agent spying for us.

"What about the TND?" I ask. Chad shifts.

"Maurice and I are graduating this year." He says. I blink.

"I know, but what does that have to do with the TND?" I ask.

"Since Maurice and I are graduation, we are moving to the Adults Next Door." He explains. I nod, still confused. "We aren't allowed to keep in contact with any TND operatives"

I freeze, the gears in my head turning. He couldn't talk to me after graduation? Are you serious?

"Are you freakin' serious?!" I yell. Chad clapped a hand over my mouth and nods. I remove his hand. "They can't do that! Why would they even try?" I demand. He shrugs.

"I dunno. It's awful that's for sure!" He says. I nod. "But that's not what I came to tell you."

"Then what did you want to tell me?" I ask. Chad looks me in the eye and asks, "Do you remember Numbuh 5's mission, the last week of being supreme leader?" My heart stops. How can he bring that up? It was horrible, Abby almost died! I nod. "Yes, I remember." Chad nods.

"Good! You know the Teenz and the TND have been after that information she found out." I nod. "The TND has not gotten that her, because it's against regulation. The Teenz however, have tried to get her." I stare at him.

"Wha-What!? But when, how?" I start. Chad cuts me off.

"Maurice and I have been watching out for Abby since day one of high school. We are in all of her class. I'm in three and he's in four. Such as she and I are in Math together and Maurice and her have science together." He says. "They have tried to take her after school one time, but Maurice was with her so he was able to get her out without her knowing." I nod and ask, "What does that have to do with me?"

"You have to become Abby's guardian, when Maurice and I leave." He says. I blink. I exclaim, "Stupid boy say what?!" Chad chuckles.

"You heard me. You need to watch Abby, but also make sure the TND doesn't try and get her either." Chad says. I sigh.

"Do I get a choice?" I ask. He shakes his head. "I thought so." Chad laughs.

"Well, I better go. See you tomorrow." He says.

"Bye Chad." I say. Chad comes over and kisses my cheek.

"Bye Fanny." He climbs out the windows into the night. I lay down on my bed, and think about things. I need to protect Abby now. How can I do that? I'm just one person. Chad had Maurice to help him. I sigh. My hand went absent-mindedly to my cheek. I blush. I go to sleep dreaming about what is to come.

* * *

Chapter 4, in the Guy with the Aviator Hat, I started talking about Maurice a bit. This also explains a bit of Fanny's behavior, why Maurice disappeared and maybe why Hoagie and Sonya came back into Abby's life. I threw a bit of 86/274 in it too! Mission accomplished! Constructive criticism is always appreciated. Thanks for reading! :)

In God We Trust,

Alex aka Numbuh 145362


End file.
